The contractor shall furnish all necessary labor, materials, and facilities, and will exert its best efforts to accomplish the following: naturalistic studies on free-ranging monkeys; practical research on primate breeding and husbandry; maintain other Federal agencies; maintain breeding colonies of selected New World primate species; collaborative research by University of Puerto Rico scientists; and certain carefully selected collaborative research activities by mainland scientists.